


Истории, оставленные на нашей коже (Stories Left On Our Skin)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Derek comes back to Beacon Hills later, Derek is just a ball of angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Open Ending, Scars, Song fic, Stiles is a ball of angst but tries to stay happy, at all, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Говорят, что родственные души должны разделять страдания и радости. Согласно самому распространённому мнению, ведьма, наславшая заклинание на всё человечество, верила в это беспрекословно. Для некоторых это благословение – найти своего единственного, с которым будут объединять романтические или платонические чувства. Для других же это проклятие.





	Истории, оставленные на нашей коже (Stories Left On Our Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stories Left On Our Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587057) by [Analinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea). 



> От автора:  
> Планировалось, что фик будет близок смыслу песни "Scars" Tove Lo. Но потом все как заверте... ха-ха
> 
> Хотелось показать, что идея соулмейтов может быть не только романтичной и наполненной флаффом. Она может быть провальной, если их связывает то, что было выбрано мной (разделять не только хорошее, но и все травмы, ранения).  
> А еще, мне кажется, что "классическое" представление о вселенной соулмейтов лишает людей жизненного опыта, как хорошего, так и плохого, и тех этапов, которые заставляют личность расти.

Говорят, что родственные души должны разделять страдания и радости. Согласно самому распространённому мнению, ведьма, наславшая заклинание на всё человечество, верила в это беспрекословно. Для некоторых это благословение – найти своего единственного, с которым будут объединять романтические или платонические чувства. Для других же это проклятие.

Стайлз считает, что ему никогда не везло. Поэтому, когда ему исполняется восемнадцать, он правда не ждет от этого события многого.

Но, несмотря на это, он удивляется, когда в первый раз просыпается, задыхаясь. Он чувствует обжигающую боль, которая распространяется по телу от предплечья. Именно там появляется розовый шрам. И выглядит он так, словно ему уже несколько недель.

Стайлз пытается, действительно пытается. Он старается быть счастливым и испытывать хорошие эмоции. Ведь все, что он чувствует от своей родственной души – боль.

Он старается самостоятельно найти человека, который находится на обратной стороне связи, потому что услуги Агентства слишком дорого стоят. Тот факт, что это может быть как девушка, так и парень не помогает в его расследовании. Но он настойчив. Кажется, этот человек живет не в Бикон Хиллз. Стайлз начинает терять надежду, и он не уверен, принадлежит ли это чувство ему или его половинке.

Говорят, шрамы хранят истории. Стайлз задается вопросом, какие сраные сказки могут рассказать те, что на его теле: один на руке, три параллельных рубца на спине, ожог на голени.

У него есть достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, как провальна идея родственных душ. Стайлз старается не быть одним из тех, кто надеется слишком сильно. Есть вероятность никогда не встретить свою половинку. Так случается. Он читал истории о людях, которые вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью, ждали слишком долго того, кто в итоге так и не появлялся.

Так что он должен попытаться. Но серьезно, кто бы хотел быть рядом с не своей половинкой, с кем-то вроде него? У кого слишком много шрамов от человека на другом конце связи.

Это заставляет его ненавидеть свою родственную душу, и это чувство медленно, но неуклонно растет.

Если честно, то это заставляет его, пусть и ненадолго, но ненавидеть всех: его отца, который нашел свое счастье, хоть в конце концов и потерял Клаудию; Скотта, который научился свободно жить и любить, не глядя на то, что тот, кто рядом с ним, – не его половинка; своих одноклассников, которые поняли, что их родственная душа – тот, кого они знали всю жизнь.

Стайлзу становится лучше. Он говорит себе, что кто-то может захотеть быть с ним; в конце концов захотеть увидеть именно его, а не метки на его теле. Может, его родственная душа вообще будет испытывать к нему только платонические чувства.

Но это до той ночи, когда он просыпается от собственного крика.

Его папа прибегает почти сразу, пытается схватить Стайлза за руки, удержать в своих, потому что он вцепился ими в свое лицо. Стайлз чувствует, как папа удерживает его на кровати, потому что он корчится от боли.

И этой боли слишком много.

В тот день, когда у Стайлза появляется три новых шрама, спускающиеся со лба к левой щеке, он теряет надежду.

Стайлз ничего не может с этим поделать, кроме как снова возненавидеть свою родственную душу. Он не может выйти из дома две недели: в первую – из-за боли, которая не хочет утихать, а затем – потому что просто не в силах встретиться лицом к лицу с миром, выглядя и чувствуя себя вот так.

К нему в гости приходит Скотт. Он не помогает и помогает одновременно.

Они все начинают искать, даже Лидия. Ведь должно быть легко – найти кого-то с таким бросающимся в глаза увечьем?

Но они ничего так и не находят.

 

На свое девятнадцатилетие он просит всех перестать искать. Все равно они скоро разъедутся по колледжам, и он познакомится с новыми людьми.

Кто-то в конечном счете захочет быть с ним. Так ведь?

 

Стайлз приезжает на Рождество. Снова встречает друзей. С некоторыми из них он почти не разговаривал в течение первых месяцев расставания, но они быстро возвращаются к прежнему легкому общению. Все выглядит почти так, будто они и не уезжали никуда.

Стайлз чувствует себя сильнее. В колледже так много людей, они совсем другие. Ему удается вписаться, и не важно, какая у него за плечами история.

На нем нет новых шрамов, и он чувствует облегчение.

Он хотел бы быть свободным от этого. От того, чтобы постоянно спрашивать себя, с кем связан. От беспокойства о том, в порядке ли его половинка, с учетом той жизни, которая оставляет за собой эти шрамы.

Он всё еще немного ненавидит его или ее за то, что всё это заставляет его беспокоиться, когда он должен разделять это бремя. За то, что его родственная душа не осторожна, ведь эти метки и ей тоже достаются на всю жизнь.

 

В канун Рождества Стайлз идет на кладбище с папой, и они оставляют печенье на могиле матери. Ее любимые. Она просила Стайлза помощи в их готовке, когда он был маленьким. Он так сильно ненавидел печь что-нибудь, это всегда заканчивалось шутливый перебрасыванием едой, когда он все-таки соглашался.

Стайлз улыбается своим воспоминаниям. Задается вопросом, как и каждый год, каково было его отцу – когда мама умерла. Они никогда не говорят об этом.

На обратном пути Стайлз замечает одетую во все черное неподвижную фигуру, стоящую напротив череды могил.

– Парнишка Хейлов, – тихо говорит ему отец. – Я слышал, он недавно похоронил сестру. Какая чертова трагедия, – он качает головой, пока они идут к машинам.

Стайлз чувствует какое-то странное притяжение к этому парню. Он смотрит на него, пока может. Хейл не отворачивается от могил. Стайлз знает, что те пусты. Все в городе знают эту историю. Камень надгробия свежий, земля еще оседает под ним.

Как раз тогда, когда Стайлз должен уже отвернуться, парень поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на него. Пусть они и достаточно далеко, но Стайлз может поклясться, ему кажется, что тот смотрит на него с удивлением. Он пожимает плечами. Стайлз привык к таким взглядам.

 

Иногда Стайлз размышляет над тем, стоит ли ему намеренно оставить шрам на теле своей родственной души. Он думал об этом. О том, чтобы порезать себя достаточно глубоко для того, чтобы его половинка не смогла проигнорировать боль от шрама. Так же, как он не мог.

Но он пресекает эти мысли на корню.

Он продолжает быть счастливым, насколько может. Таким образом он хочет дать знать, что всё еще здесь. Это тот знак, который он хотел бы оставить человеку, у которого, вероятно, наидерьмовейшая жизнь, раз уж всё, что может почувствовать от своей родственной души, – это грусть.

Он всё еще не пытается найти свою половинку.

* * *

Это случается через два дня после Рождества.

Дом Стайлза в огне. Угроза смерти, написанная красной краской на стене снаружи, достаточно ясно дает понять, что это месть шерифу. Буквы постепенно становятся черными.

Единственное, о чем может думать Стайлз, это записная книжка его мамы, которую она заполнила для него в самом начале болезни. Прежде, чем ей стало настолько плохо, что она уже не могла вспомнить, кто он такой.

Это все, что у него осталось от нее. Картинки и рукописные заметки и рассказы – вся ее любовь к нему на этих страницах.

Стайлз забегает внутрь. Крики Скотта и папы не могут остановить его.

Жар почти невыносим, кожу печет, но пока не ранит его. Стайлз бежит вверх по ступенькам, перепрыгивая через несколько сразу, он прикрывает нос и рот локтем.

Он точно знает, где оставил записную книжку, а его комната еще не тронута огнем. Всего пару секунд, и он хватает её и вылетает в коридор.

Но на полпути обратно, когда он еще на лестнице, часть потолка обрушивается в гостиную. Стайлз оказывается в ловушке, перед глазами всё расплывается, пот стекает по лицу, струится по спине. Он кашляет, пытаясь найти другой выход.

Стайлз находит его и бежит. Он видит там трещину.

А потом наступает темнота.

* * *

Дерек всё время чувствует пустоту внутри.

Лора помогает ему, насколько может, но он всё еще ощущает себя наполовину мертвым.

Где-то глубоко внутри Дерек чувствует искры радости и знает, что это его родственная душа. Ему жаль этого человека, кто бы это ни был, он сожалеет о постоянном чувстве грусти, о том, что ненавидит себя так сильно.

Но больше всего он чувствует вину за те моменты, когда проблемы находили выживших Хейлов и Дерек оказывался ранен. Он надеется, что его родственная душа разделяет его регенерацию наравне с болью.

Он знает, что нет. Дерек пытается притвориться, потому что он и так испытывает достаточно вины. А потом умирает Лора.

Дерек не знает, что еще заставляет его держаться.

Он отправляется в Бикон Хиллз, чтобы похоронить Лору рядом с семьей. Рядом с пеплом, оставшимся от их счастливой жизни. А пустые могилы или нет – для Дерека не имеет никакого значения.

Он слышит «парнишка Хейлов» и хочет стереть то чувство жалости, которое неизбежно следует за этими словами.

Хотя что-то заставляет его нахмуриться, как будто у него внутри задели какую-то струну. Он поднимает взгляд. Молодой парень без смущения наблюдает за ним. И на его лице отголоски его собственных исчезнувших ран.

Дерек напрягается. Замирает. Не может решиться и последовать за ним.

В конце концов, этому парню приходится жить со шрамами Дерека. В отличие от него самого.

Может быть, он его возненавидит. Возможно, ему лучше без Дерека в его жизни. Потому что всё, что у Дерека за душой, – несчастья, слезы и пепел.

Выяснить, кто этот парень, совсем не трудно: если бы шрамов было недостаточно, чтобы узнать его имя, то оставались люди, которые любили поговорить о сыне шерифа, которому так не повезло с его родственной душой.

Это заставляет Дерека держаться подальше. Он пытается решить, что ему делать. Не знает, заслуживает ли он после всего того, что было, свою половинку. Не знает, чего он хочет, и достаточно ли он храбр, чтобы выяснить, чего хочет этот парень.

Дерек не хотел бы, чтобы его ненавидели. Ему нужна эта ненависть. Он просто потерян.

Решение приходит тогда, когда он чувствует огонь на коже и отчаяние в сердце, что заставляет выронить кружку с кофе. Дерек выбегает наружу и мчится по направлению к черному дыму, поднимающемуся в воздухе.

Он едва осознает, что полностью обернулся в волка.

* * *

Стайлз приходит в себя с пересохшим горлом, маской на лице и самой отвратительной головной болью.

Его папа спит рядом, Скотт находится с другой стороны и смотрит на него с беспокойством.

– Ты идиот, – тепло говорит он. – Напугал нас до усрачки.

– Что?.. – Стайлз спрашивает через кислородную маску. Он помнит огонь. Помнит маму.

– Ты вбежал в дом за вот этим, – Скотт показывает ему блокнот. Стайлз слабо дергается в попытке забрать его. У него на глазах слезы. Теперь он вспомнил. Скотт отдает записную книжку, когда замечает неудавшуюся попытку Стайлза поднять руку, чтобы взять ее самому.

– Тебе повезло, что этот чувак, Хейл, вытащил тебя. Он был полностью голый, – тихо шепчет Скотт. – Пожарные были в шоке.

– Чувак Хейл? – переспрашивает Стайлз.

В этот момент папа просыпается.

– Да, Дерек Хейл, – сонно отвечает он, – и он всё еще в приемной.

Что-то в глазах отца такое, словно он раскрыл важное дело. Но потом остаются лишь беспокойство и злость.

– Не смей больше никогда так делать, сын, ты понял меня?

– У меня в планах нет посещения другого дома, полыхающего огнем, – шутит Стайлз, но видит, что это никого не рассмешило, поэтому он добавляет уже серьезным тоном: – Да, пап, обещаю. Прости меня, – сквозь слезы говорит он.

Как ни странно, когда папа обнимает его, он думает о своей родственной душе.

Ему интересно, почувствовала ли его половинка его страдания. Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы это привело его родственную душу к нему, поскольку его счастью это так и не удалось. Надеется, что сможет.

 

Дерек, находясь в приемном покое, понимает, что настало время прекратить бежать. Он слышит, как Стайлз очнулся.

Дерек стучит в дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое за вычитку rmsmwia <3


End file.
